


Всё дело в одеяле

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: К чему может привести офиофобия, она же боязнь змей.





	Всё дело в одеяле

– Северус, у меня снова проблема, – Нарцисса Малфой так сильно высунулась из камина, что чуть не выпала на ковер.

– Ты или заходи уже, или нет, – ответил Снейп немного сердито. Он как раз раздумывал над новой главой своего философского трактата «Черное и белое, или оттенки серого», которому не суждено было стать изданным.

И дело не только в происках завистников, но и в том, что трактат существовал пока только в голове Северуса, где он беспощадно подвергал его цензуре, что делало текст куда более приличным и – как следствие – неинтересным.

– Хорошо, – покладисто согласилась Нарцисса, после чего на мгновение исчезла в языках пламени, чтобы снова появиться, но теперь шагнуть вперед, входя в комнату.

– Что у тебя на этот раз? – Снейп пододвинул женщине кресло и сел в другое, сразу затосковав – беседы полагалось вести с бутылочкой огневиски или вина вроде «Драконьей крови», но Нарцисса избегала алкоголя. В отличие от супруга, который никогда не забывал принести презент, чтобы распить его вместе с хозяином. Да о чем тут говорить, даже Поттер, оказываясь поблизости, не являлся на порог без эля или еще чего-то безобразно сладкого, но при этом алкогольного.

– Муж мне изменяет, – приняв соответствующее скорбное выражение лица, отчеканила Нарцисса.

– Вот мне бы твои проблемы, – фыркнул Снейп. – Измени ему сама и успокойся.

– Я так не могу! – возмутилась Нарцисса. – И не с кем, – добавила она, задумчиво рассматривая Снейпа.

– На меня даже не смотри, – сурово произнес Снейп. – Я и так для тебя многое сделал, это уже за гранью.

– Да я и не в этом смысле вовсе, – обиделась Нарцисса. – Я наоборот, всё время думала, что если муж мне изменит, то с тобой.

– Да Мерлин упаси, – буркнул Снейп, меж тем приосаниваясь.

Слышать такое было приятно.

– А он… он… – неожиданно Нарцисса расплакалась. – Говорит, что с ним спать не страшно, и одеяло он на себя не перетягивает! А со мной, что же получается, страшно? Я страшная?

– Я полагаю, он в другом смысле, – галантно ответил Снейп. – И с кем же, если мне позволительно узнать, тебе изменяет Люциус? С Поттером?

– Почему с Поттером? – Нарцисса даже перестала плакать. – Или ты что-то знаешь? Он мне, может, много с кем изменяет, а?

– Ничего я не знаю, – Снейп с тоской подумал, что сейчас он просто остро нуждается в выпивке. – Я просто спросил. И уже пожалел. 

– Он изменяет мне с Лонгботтомом! – торжественно объявила Нарцисса и скосила глаза на Снейпа – проникся ли он?

Снейп проникся. Он пару минут просто сидел молча, размышляя, плохо ли у него со слухом, у Нарциссы со зрением или у Люциуса с мозгами.

Решив оставить всё на совести отсутствующего в комнате Люциуса, он робко уточнил:

– С Невиллом Лонгботтомом? Или однофамильцем?

– Еще однофамильцев мне в доме не хватало, – возмутилась Нарцисса. – Разумеется, сам победитель Нагини, чтоб ему икалось! 

– Интересно, – проронил Снейп. – А разве он не преподает сейчас в Хогвартсе?

– Днем он преподает в Хогвартсе, – согласилась Нарцисса. – А ночью соблазняет моего супруга!

Снейп зажмурил глаза. После победы и лечение в Мунго он сталкивался с Лонгботтомом от силы пару раз, и тот не показался ему коварным обольстителем или сердцеедом. Честно говоря, стоило признаться – он было точно таким же Невиллом, как и всегда.

– У Люциуса развилась острая офиофобия из-за Нагини, – продолжила Нарцисса.

– Понимаю, – Снейп против своей воли коснулся шрамов на шее.

– Что ты понимаешь, – Нарцисса обличительным жестом ткнула пальцем в дряхлые шторы, на которых виднелся полустертый узор из змеек. – У тебя висит, а нам пришлось весь интерьер под корень менять!

– Я бы тоже не отказался, – вежливо заметил Снейп. – Но даже моя пенсия героя и инвалида войны не дает мне такой возможности.

– И спишь ты нормально, – продолжала Нарцисса. – А Люци всю ночь дергается и прицельно бьет по колышущимся теням тростью.

– Можно сказать, тебе повезло, что это проблема Лонгботтома, – резко ответил Снейп, уязвленный обвинением в нечуткости и отсутствии боязни змей, которую он и в самом деле за собой не наблюдал. – Что ты от меня-то хочешь?

– Поговори с ним, – решительно заявила Нарцисса. – Он тебя уважает и прислушается к твоему мнению!

– Который из них? – уточнил Снейп, на что женщина возмущенно фыркнула и шагнула в камин, напоследок требовательно произнеся:   
– Обязательно поговори, Северус!

Снейп проворочался всю ночь, проклиная Нарциссу с её историями – теперь ему тоже начали видеться змеи. А еще он понимал, что если не поговорит, то Нарцисса явится к нему снова. Поэтому утром, едва встало солнце, Снейп отправился в Малфой-мэнор.

Люциуса он нашел в его спальне, причем, к своему разочарованию, одного.

– Невилл рано встает, ему нужно то в сад, то в Хогвартс, – пояснил Люциус, обнаружив у своей постели Снейпа.

– Вот так вот сразу о Лонгботтоме, – хмыкнул Снейп, недовольный, что цель его прихода так легко просчитывалась.

– Да Нарцисса нам вчера все уши прожужжала, что тебе пожалуется, – Люциус зевнул и сел. – Небось выставила нас полными кровопийцами и всплакнула?

– Как обычно, – вздохнул Снейп, садясь на край кровати. – Люц, почему Лонгботтом? Что, не нашел кого-нибудь более внятного?

– Много, я посмотрю, понимаешь во внятном, – скривился Люциус. – Невилл – это чистое золото. Внимательный, умный, нежный и за садом ухаживает, а то Нарцисса с домовиками его за войну совсем запустили.

– Завел бы садовника, зачем сразу в постель тащить, – не успокаивался Снейп.

– Ты, Северус, совсем не романтик, – тяжело вздохнул Люциус. – Ничего не понимаешь. Сразу видно, с тебя одеяло не так часто стягивают, и змеи тебе не снятся. 

– Нормальные люди просто два одеяла берут, – не успокаивался Снейп. – И змеи мне снятся, только это не повод.

– Ну вот и поговори об этом с Невиллом, когда он из Хогвартса вернется, – отмахнулся Люциус, натягивая халат. – А пока - как насчет выпить?

«Насчет выпить» Северус был вовсе не против, поэтому к возвращению из Хогвартса разрушителя семейного счастья Малфоев он был вполне доволен жизнью и даже сочинил пару строчек своего трактата.

– Добрый вечер, профессор Снейп, – довольно миролюбиво поздоровался Невилл, проходя в столовую. 

Нарцисса не ужинала, блюдя фигуру, Люциус не ужинал, потому что выпил со Снейпом слишком много, и в столовой неожиданно Снейп оказался наедине с бывшим учеником.

– Я давно не профессор,  _профессор_  Лонгботтом, – заметил Снейп, во все глаза глядя на Невилла и пытаясь разглядеть в нем всё то, что так красочно расписал Люциус. 

Смотреть было не на что, Невилл мало изменился с седьмого курса, где он, конечно, уже не был затюканным нюней, но и на опасного сердцееда тоже не тянул.

– Вас Нарцисса позвала? – тем временем поинтересовался Невилл, садясь за стол.

– А если нет? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Снейп.

– Нарцисса, – кивнул своим мыслям Невилл, принимаясь за еду. – Взбеленилась за свой розовый куст, хотя я давно говорил, что пересажу его с центральной части.

– Причем тут розовый куст, когда вы, Лонгботтом, спите с её мужем! – возмутился Снейп.

Невилл посмотрел на него с недоумением и легкой жалостью.

– Я сплю с ним семь месяцев, из которых пять живу тут, а возмутилась она только после куста, – пояснил он наконец.

– Сколько? – не поверил своим ушам Снейп.

– У вас всегда был хороший слух, профессор, – Невилл с легкой усмешкой на губах вернулся к ужину. – Неужели Люциус не говорил?

Снейп подавил в себе желание сейчас же найти мучившегося где-то в поместье быстро наступившим похмельем Люциуса и сделать ему еще хуже.

– И почему же Люциус? – ехидно спросил он, когда дар речи к нему наконец вернулся.

Невилл пожал плечами и вытер губы салфеткой.

– Люциус хороший, – пояснил он. – Глубоко внутри, но хороший.

– Глубоко внутри мы все хорошие, – пробурчал Снейп.

– Не все, – Снейп вздрогнул, обнаружив, что Невилл уже стоит у него за стулом и смотрит на него сверху вниз. – Профессор Снейп, хотите, я заварю вам чая с мелиссой и мятой? Вы слишком сильно нервничаете.

Снейп точно знал, что нужно ответить «я не нервничаю» или «сам пей свою отраву», но вскоре обнаружил себя с чашкой ароматного напитка и мыслями, что не всегда стоит отказываться от того, что тебе предлагают.

– Вы бы могли при встречах с Люциусом пить такой чай, и тогда никто бы не страдал головной болью, и настроение было бы лучше, – спокойно произнес Невилл, уверенными движениями массируя шею и плечи разомлевшего от горячего чая Снейпа.

– Наверное, тебе стоит так поухаживать за Люциусом, разве нет? – едва шевеля языком, проговорил Снейп скорее ради справедливости, чем от души.   
Почему-то у Невилла получалось все делать ненавязчиво, словно он обволакивал своим присутствием, не насаждая себя насильно.

– Нет, – Невилл прошелся пальцем по позвонкам до ворота рубашки и снова вернулся к плечам. – Я просил его не пить, он не послушался. Вас я пока не просил, поэтому и требовать ничего не могу.

Снейп вздрогнул в предвкушении от этого «пока», прекрасно осознавая, что Невилл мог просто случайно так сказать. Не говоря уж о том, что он совершенно не думал об общении с Лонгботтомом больше, чем того требуют приличия. По крайней мере, он же не настолько боялся змей, включая Нагини.

– Как ваш шрам, профессор? – прожурчал голос Лонгботтома прямо над ухом задремывающего Снейпа.

– Немного беспокоит, – легко соврал Снейп. – И змеи снятся, – добавил он, чтобы уж наверняка.

Руки Невилла на мгновение замерли на его плечах, затем продолжили свои медленные, успокаивающие движения.  
– От этого помогает змеиный горец, – наконец произнес он. – Даже его цветки отпугивают змей и мысли о них, если натереть изголовье кровати соком его корня…

– Я понял, – Снейп неловко поднялся из-за стола. Было немного обидно, но вполне объяснимо. И он – вовсе не Люциус, и их школьные отношения просто так не перечеркнуть.

Руки Невилла из-за того, что Снейп поднялся, скользнули по плечам и замерли на кистях рук.

– Вообще-то, – заметил Невилл. – В моей комнате есть змеиный горец, я высаживал его для Люциуса. Не хотите посмотреть?

– Хочу, – еще не веря в свою обманчивую удачу, пробормотал Снейп. Определенно, с Невилла вполне сталось бы и действительно показать ему змеиный горец.

Так что он позволил себе приятно удивиться, когда обнаружил, что среди настоящего засилья горшков с рассадой и уже взрослыми растениями, именно змеиного горца у Невилла не оказалось. Несмотря на это, Снейп спал спокойно, как, пожалуй, никогда до этого.

Он проснулся от возмущенного хмыканья над ухом.  
– Ты не друг, а вероломный соблазнитель, – сообщил ему почему-то вполне довольный жизнью Люциус.

– Технически это Лонгботтом меня соблазнил, – не согласился Снейп, потягиваясь. Обычно утром у него болела голова, разнообразие его приятно порадовало. Да и ноги не мерзли – тут Люциус не соврал – Снейп обнаружил, что он бережно укрыт, одеяло подоткнуто, а на тумбочке стоит змеиный горец – видимо, перед уходом в Хогвартс, Лонгботтом откопал необходимую травку в теплице.

– Как делить будем? – тем временем деловито спросил Люциус.  
– У тебя -то Нарцисса есть, – Снейп предпочел разглядывать розовые цветочки горца, чтобы не смотреть на Малфоя.

– Нет, – Люциус преувеличенно горько вздохнул. – Она от меня к Поттеру ушла.

– С чего это вдруг? – Снейп даже сел на постели, забыв, что собирался подольше поваляться.

– Ну не вдруг, – нехотя поправил его Люциус. – Она второй месяц время от времени к Поттеру уходит, но у Поттера ремонт в поместье, и Цисса не может в таких условиях жить, поэтому возвращается.

– Помоги Поттеру с ремонтом, – пожал плечами Снейп. – И купи чайник побольше.

– То есть, домой ты не поедешь? – обреченно вздохнул Люциус.

– Ни в коем случае, – твердо заявил Снейп и демонстративно понюхал цветок. 

Горец ничем не пах, как Снейп и предполагал. Но змеи и другие неприятные воспоминания его все равно больше не беспокоили.


End file.
